Dear friend
by laumirot
Summary: The day after we arrived from Volterra I got a laptop by post. I never hoped to find what I needed in my life just answering to a dear friend.
1. Dear friend

I do not own twilight

BePOV

I was sitting on my desk waiting for my laptop to start working. I got it almost three weeks ago by post, a gift from an anonymous fan. Edward was reading on my bed and trying to talk about his proposal again.

Three weeks ago, I saved him from killing himself in Volterra. I was so scared and we were lucky when Aro decided to give us a chance, not killing us but telling us that I have to be turn soon. My dear boyfriend told me that he would allow this if and only if I'd marry him first. Dead end, I do not want to marry him or anybody else. Therefore, the talks began and here we are talking again in my room.

"Bella, why do you need to be so stubborn about this? I love you and you love me, so why not marry me already?" he said, "can you stop playing with your new toy?"

"I told you already. You hurt me so much that I do not love you the same way I did before. You cannot expect me to give up everything because of you."

"But do you remember what Aro told us?" he asked

"Yes, I need to be change not marry so I will stand at this. You change me or I will find somebody to do it. Now, I need to sleep soon. See you tomorrow at school," I told him waving my hand.

After we arrived from Volterra, things were difficult with the Cullen. Charlie was not happy with them and I was rather disappointed with their behavior. In addition, there was my new friend.

The day after we arrived from Volterra, I got my new laptop and I found an already open account to a chat site. I had an invitation from this guy who called himself Va1500. He was rather funny and we started to talk every day. He loved to read the little things I told about my life; I told that my boyfriend hurt me and that he wanted to marry me in order to give me something I wanted badly. It was easy to talk with him and I waited all day until we could chat.

The first time we talked, I was nervous, I never talked too much about me and he wanted to know everything. My favorite color, the food I like, the song I hear the most. He told me some things about him, he loved the classical music, he loved black and that he loved to learn everything. One day I got a gift, a beautiful necklace with some diamonds. I was speechless and I told him it was too much, he said it was not enough, that I gave him so much with my friendship and he wanted to give me something on return.

"Bella, I'm still talking with you, can you answer?" Edward told me

"I thought you left some minutes ago, see you tomorrow, bye" I said opening the chat window and finding a message from my friend.

_Va1500: Isabella, are you there?_

_IsaSwan: still there?_

_Va1500: yes, I was waiting for you; do you remember we need to talk today?_

_IsaSwan: yes, you told me that you needed to tell me a secret and that you were scared about my reaction._

_Va1500: yes, I am afraid that after I tell you this, you will not talk with me anymore. Are you alone?_

_IsaSwan: yes, my friend left so we can talk. Tell me, I will try to understand you._

_Va1500: ok, I wanted to tell you that I knew all about you before you told me and that you fascinated me so much that I wanted to be your friend even from far away. That is why I sent you this laptop, to be able to know you and talk with you like now._

_IsaSwan: when did we met?_

_Va1500: we met three weeks ago when you were trying to save a friend_

_IsaSwan: how? Where?_

_Va1500: that is the problem. We met in Volterra. I was in the castle with you. I saw you saving his life and you were so brave against the brothers that I had to know you better._

_IsaSwan: so you are a vampire. In addition, you know now the problem I have._

_Va1500: yes, I know who you are and I am trying to find a solution for your problem_

_IsaSwan: are you part of the guards?_

_Va1500: difficult question, I live in the castle but I never entered the guard._

_IsaSwan: do you think you can help me? or were you spying me?_

_Va1500: I started this because I wanted to know you better and I find you interesting and I hope to have your friendship. It was never my intention to spy on you._

_IsaSwan: do they know that you are talking with me?_

_Va1500: they know that I am talking with a girl and they asked me to be carefully about you._

_IsaSwan: how do you do to hide this from Aro?_

_Va1500: Let us say that it difficult for him to read my thought by touch._

_IsaSwan: are you like me?_

_Va1500: not really, I never saw a person who can protect herself like you. Jane was so angry with you that Aro had to talk with her to convince her that you are not to be punish. Are you not tired? Do you have school tomorrow?_

_IsaSwan: you are right; I need to go to sleep._

_Va1500: tomorrow you will have a little surprise waiting for you at home. Please do not be angry with me because of my gifts, I do not have many friends and It gives me pleasure to do this._

_IsaSwan: I just feel bad because I cannot give you anything in return._

_VA1500: I have your friendship and hopefully one day we can meet and you will forgive me for my lies. Go to sleep dear one._

_IsaSwan: see you tomorrow_

Like every day it was too late and I will be tired again tomorrow at school. It will be difficult to follow Jess and Alice talking and I will pretend to read again. I was curious about my gift. Normally I did not like when people buy me presents but with him it felt right; I would never tell him that or he will buried me with gifts.

I woke up late and I had to run a quick breakfast. I said good morning to Charlie and he laughed.

"You stayed late again chatting with this guy? Does he knows that you need to sleep sometimes?" he said smirking

"It was my fault and he live in Italy so he forgets I think." And he does not sleep at all, but I cannot say that aloud.

"So you met him when you follow that ass?" he said

"Yep, but I do no remember who he was, so he is a mystery to me."

"In any case, I think he is taken with you if you take his gifts as a clue. Just be carefully with your heart." He said smiling.

I waved and I left thinking about my father reaction to my penpal. He never liked Edward, he was cold with him and now, he is accepting my new friend and joking about this. I drove my trunk and I arrived to school early. The classes were ok, a little boring maybe and soon we entered the lunchroom. I bought my food and I sat with my friends placing my computer on the table.

"Did you bring your new toy here? You are a little obsessed about it!" Edward said looking annoyed.

"Is not your business what I do or not Edward. Now let me be".

I ignored him and I talked with Angela while the system was starting to work. She is Jacob's mate and they are happy.

_IsaSwan: are you there?_

_VA1500: hello, where are you?_

_IsaSwan: I'm at school, lunch time. I brought my laptop with me today. How are you?_

_Va1500: bored and missing you. And you?_

_IsaSwan: just trying to finish school and hoping that I do not need to yell at my friend again._

_Va1500: is Edward bothering you?_

_IsaSwan: I forgot you know about him. Yes, he is talking about his proposal and I told him several times that I do not want to marry him. Do you have an idea about how to make him stop annoying me?_

_Va1500: maybe. Tell me what you think about Volterra. If it were safe for you to come here, would you like to visit me some day?_

_IsaSwan: speaking about the hypothesis that none of the brothers wants to kill me or none of the guards wants to dry me, I would love to visit the city and see the castle._

_Va1500: I will think about this and I will tell you my idea after. You will need to be really open mind but I think that after three weeks of talking like we do, it would be ok. The brothers would not be a problem; I think they want to meet you. Let us talk tonight about this. Now go to class._

_IsaSwan: ok, talk later._

I closed the laptop and I went to class. Edward was sulking and Alice was mad with me. She said I was blocking my future and that she could not see the Volturi. She was angry and I told them I would go home today after school.

I arrived to my house and I found a box on the table. I took the card and I was smiling.

'_Dear Isabella,_

_I was happy to see that you forgave me for not telling you about me living in the castle that scared you so much. I hope that one day you will think about my home with happiness and not fear._

_I am happy having your friendship and I am looking forward to see you._

_I wanted to give you this book that will allow you to learn the history of our coven and to know the brothers better. I think you could know a little about us but you only know what the Cullen could tell you._

_If you have questions or you want to talk about something, we can chat and I will help you._

_Have a good day dear one,_

_Yours always,_

_VA.'_

I opened the bow and I found an old book. When I opened the tome, I realized I was reading a journal; the letters were old and beautiful written using an ink that seems expensive as the paper itself. The book was wrote using the first person and it was call 'The Volturi'. I had a feeling about this that seems to confirm my suspicions about my friend. I needed to call one of the Cullen who still are my friend. Carlisle.

"Carlisle Cullen"

"Carlisle, I need your help," I told him

"Bella, nice to hear from you. Do you have a problem with Edward again?" he asked, getting use to help me with his son.

"Do you know if the Volturi had a book where they wrote their history?"

"I know about a journal that Aro wrote and I saw it once but he never let a single person read it. They said it contains all the secrets of the coven and could be dangerous to have anyone read it. Dangerous for all of us not only for them. I think even Caius and Marcus are not allow to touch it. Why are you ask about it?"

"How this journal was called?" I whispered

"Bella, are you ok? I will be there in five minutes, hold on honey." He said and I hear the wind around him while he run to my house.

I heard a knock and he was already here. I opened the door and I sat on the couch with him.

"Tell me, what is going on?" he asked worry

"The day after we arrived from Italy, I got a laptop from a secret admirer. I had a chat system where I found this penpal who sent me an invitation."

"And you started talking with him? Do you know who is he?"

"I talked every day with him and I told him my problems with Edward, without names, and my life in general. He did the same and we are good friends, maybe more. Yesterday he confessed that he is a vampire, he live in Volterra, would love to see me in the future and to show me his home. He said that he is not part of the guard and that he could protect me from the brothers."

"Do you think it could be one of the guards like Demetri or Felix?" He asked

"I thought that but I had some gifts from him like a diamond necklace." I said opening my shirt and showing the expensive jewel.

"I think I saw this before" he said

"Today I got a book."

"A book?" he asked

I showed him the journal without letting him touch it. I felt that the owner could feel if this happened, there was some power exuding from it. He was shocked and his eyes were full of fear and wonder.

"Bella, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, this is his journal and that means…" I did not want to say it allow and he was struggling with the same problem.

My telephone rang and I jumped. I knew who it was and I answered the call.

"Hello Aro"


	2. Fear

I do not own Twilight

ArPOV

I was scared, for the first time in my life I was scared. Three weeks ago, Edward Cullen came to our castle asking to be kill because his lover died. One day later, she appeared; she asked us to forgive him and promised us to be turn soon. She said she understood the law and that she could do as we ask. She was amazing for a little human girl, so brave and eager to put her life in danger for the ones she love, the Cullen. She knew that we could kill them all for the act of telling her about our world.

I sent her a computer and I started to talk with her. She is amazing and I loved to learn all I could about her. She loves blue, dark blue she told me. She likes to read and learn. She told me about her situation, without many details; she told me about her boyfriend hurting her and refusing to give her what she wants the most if she doesn't marry him first. She does not love him anymore and she was angry because he was trying to force her to bind her life to him just because he could. She said it was dangerous for her if she did not find a solution to this but she did not know what to do.

In that moment, I decided to tell her part of the truth. I told her I was a vampire and that I live in the castle. She was not happy about his but she understood and she also said that she could visit me if she was safe. I told her that I would think about that and I decided to make a very bold move and sent her the most important book I have in possession: my journal.

I started to write it when I was turn. It contains more than 3000 years of secrets about my family and all the covens around the world, even about the ones that disappeared years ago. I never let a single person touch it and now I sent it to her, to know me before I revel myself to her. It was a very dangerous move because if she betray me our world could end. I was lost in my thoughts and I did not hear Caius entering my study.

"Aro, where is your journal? Is not in its place as usual." He asked

"Is in my room, I wanted to write a little more" I lied flatty

"Aro, you are lying. Where is the book?" he said

"Why I should lie to you, brother?" I said icily

"Oh, God! Marcus come here quickly! What did you do? You are an asshole!" he was yelling angry

"Caius, Aro, what is going on?" Marcus asked

"This stupid love sick asshole send his journal to the girl!" Caius said

"Aro, is this true? You never let a single person touch it, even you ex-wife!"

"I needed her to know me and this was the better way," I said softly not daring to look at their eyes

"You put our world in the hands of a teenager! Why Aro?" Caius was asking

"I don't know, it felt right," I said

"Do you realized what is she going to do when she see the book? Who is she going to call?" Caius asked

"Fuck, I did not think about this." I said

"He will see what you were hidden from him al this years. Are you ready for this?" Caius asked

"I will never be ready but I cannot hide this from him anymore." I said

"You need to call her, you need to talk with her before is too late for any explanation." Marcus said

"Why?" I asked him

"Did you realized that I don't let you touch me anymore?" he said

"Yes but I did not wanted to bother you about this. I thought you have your reasons." I told Marcus

"Do it and you will see" Marcus said offering his hand to me.

I took his hand, I read everything, and it astounded me. I was scared and I gulped.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a little voice.

"Yes, just do it" Marcus said

I looked at him and I sighed. I was jumping into a dangerous cliff and for the first time in the millennium, I was scared. I took my phone and I called her. It rang twice and I heard the most beautiful voice I ever heard in my natural and unnatural life.

"Hello Aro"

BePOV

"Isabella? How did you know it was me?" He asked me softly

"I had a feeling when you told me about you and more when you told me you were a vampire. Who else could know so much about me? When you send me your journal I needed some confirmation and I call one of my friends, my best friend to confirm this and he did it." I told him

"Did he read the book?" he asked with fear in his voice

"No, I did not let him even touch the book. I realized that it was too dangerous to do it. I did not read it myself. I was hoping to ask your permission before." I said

"Do you know how much I admire you dear one?" he said softly

"I feel a little confused about his." I said and I heard a loud noise and Carlisle was telling me the Alice and Edward where coming "I have to go, I will call you as soon I'm alone again. Edward is coming and I need to hide your journal."

"Be carefully my dear, do not provoke his anger. You are his singer after all. If you need me I would be there, do not forget that. Ah, Caius and Marcus say hello. Bye dear one" he said cutting the call.

I looked at Carlisle and he was speechless. He opened his arms and I let myself into his embrace. I was confused and I was missing his voice already. It was mad.

"Do you love him?" he asked me

"Yes and I'm scared because this is so crazy and I do not know what to tell the others about this. I said crying

"Shush, it will be ok and he will protect you as I will also. Now let us see what Alice and Edward want to tell us." He said while they were entering the room.

Alice came right to me and she was not happy at all. Edward looked mad and worry at the same time.

"Bella are you blocking me again?" Alice said

"What?" I yelled

"I couldn't see you future or the Volturi and now I cannot see Carlisle's future also," She said

"Why is this bothering you Alice?" Carlisle asked

"Because I cannot predict when they are going to come for us. You know that Caius was angry and wanted to kill us. Now if he wants to send somebody to check I cannot see it!" Alice yelled

"It will be ok, Aro called me telling me that Caius was ok about his now." Carlisle said

"Oh, so you decided not to tell us this because is not important to our family? Maybe you wanted to talk about this with your dear friend. What Esme will think about this, Dad?" Edward said angry

"Are you trying to defy my authority on this coven son? Carlisle said angry and I had enough.

"STOP! Something is going on here and I want to know!" I yelled "Alice what did you see?

"Victoria is coming for you; she is coming with her new coven. She is bringing newborns with her." She said

"How many?" Carlisle asked

"She is bringing fifty but the numbers could change. She will be here in four weeks from now." Alice answered

"Did you call the pack?" Carlisle asked

"I called them and they will help us but is not enough and we need to plan how to hide her or something else." Edward said

I was panicking and I caressed my necklace. It was warm, relaxing me.

"Bella you need to call him" Carlisle said

"No, I cannot ask this from him, is too early." I said

"What are you talking about? I cannot read your thoughts Carlisle," Edward said

"If you do not call him he will be mad and is going to be worst. He needs to know about this if you want him to trust you." Carlisle said ignoring Alice and Edward

"Ok, I will" I told him and I turned to look at Edward and Alice." I need to call somebody and I need you to stay calm. I know that you will be upset but it will be ok, so do not yell while I am talking on the phone or you will do this even more difficult. Ok?"

"If this means some help killing the redhead, I will" Alice said

"I will try but I want some explanations after." Edward said

"I do not have to explain anything but I will try. Now just sit down and let me do what I need to do." I said angry and I took the phone.

I hugged Carlisle and I moved to the window taking my phone with me. This would be a difficult call and I hope he will not be angry for this.

"Isabella?" Aro said and I hear the gasps and somebody hissing behind.

"Aro? Are you busy?" I asked him

"Is something wrong?" he said unsure

"I need to talk with you, something happened and I'm scared" I said

"Hold on" he said and I heard him said 'everybody out now'. "Dear one, what is going on? I felt you were stress but I did not know why. Tell me"

"How did you know?" I asked him

"Your necklace, I have a ring that is connected to it and it tell me when you are upset. I asked a fellow witch to charm them. Hope you are not angry with me." He said

"We will talk about this later but I have problems at home and I need you help," I said

"Tell me and I will help. I told you that dear one. What is going on?" he asked

"Victoria is coming after me with an army of newborns. She wants to kill me." I said crying again.

"Shush, do not cry. I will be there in six hours with my brothers and the guard; we will protect you. Now, calm down and give your phone to Carlisle. I will be there soon. If you need me, send me a message and I will try to answer to you. Do tell Alice and Edward to refrain themselves to talk with you until I am there. Ok?" he said already in action.

"Ok, see you later. Bye"

"Bye dear one."

I gave the phone to Carlisle who started to talk with Aro about how to handle this before he arrive. Edward was scolding at me and Alice was looking my clothes.

"Alice, do not dare to start thinking about Barbie Bella." I growled

"Do you realized that our king is coming with his brothers to see you? You need to be dress properly for that." She said

"Alice, he is only coming to see his next snack. Isabella Swan you are so stupid, how do you dare to talk with this monster and lie to us?" Edward was yelling at me.

I was opening my mouth to answer when somebody knock on the door. I went to answer and I found a flower deliver. I took them and I put the bouquet on the table. It was the biggest one I ever saw in my life. It has more than 30 red crimson roses; they looked as they were made of blood. They were beautiful. I took the card and I read it.

'_Dear one,_

_In this moment, I leaving the castle to join you in a few hours. I wanted to send you something to make realized that you are important to me and that I will be there to protect you and help you always._

_Do not listen what the others said about our friendship, you know me better thatn any of them and you have a proof of my loyalty. _

_Do not let Alice to tell you how to dress; I remember that last time I saw you. I liked you jeans, so please can you dress in a similar fashion? I would love it._

_Now, the jet is waiting for me._

_See you soon._

_Yours always_

_Aro Volturi (I finally can say it)'_

I was happy and my necklace was warm again. I gave the note to Carlisle and he read it smiling.

"He will be here soon, go change as he asked and Alice, let her do as she wants to do. He asked for this." Carlisle said holding me and kissing my head.

"What are you talking about?" Edward said

"Edward, start thinking how you will apologize for what you said to Bella." Carlisle said

"What?" Edward asked

"Aro heard you and he will want an apologize. You will understand better tonight. Now I will call Emmet and Jasper to come here. We need to organize her protection until the Volturi arrive. Isabella, go change your clothes and try to sleep a little. Alice will stay in your room and we will be here." Carlisle said

I nodded and I went to my room. I put some jeans and a nice black t-shirt I love to wear sometimes. Is comfortable but it shows a little skin. Alice was not happy about my choice but she did not say a word about this. I try to read on of my books but I was so tired that I leaned back trying to find a good position to sleep.

Tonight I will see him again and I was so happy.


	3. Finally

I do not own Twilight

A little longer, took me sometimes to put everything I wanted here. I will try to update the others histories as well. Thanks for the reviews I was happy reading them.

BePOV

"Bella, wake up. We need to go to the house. They are arriving soon," Carlisle told me.

"Just five minutes, I'm so tired," I said sleepy

"Bella, you need to refresh yourself and we need to go soon." He was saying while he was pulling me from the bed.

"Is not fair, I want to sleep." I whimpered

"Aro is arriving in twenty minutes," he said softly

I sat up quickly and he chuckled.

"I will be ready in five, can you just leave a not for Charlie?" I said running to the bathroom. He was laughing hard now and he was leaving the room. Asshole, he knew what to say, after all he became my best friend. I was amazed with the handsome vampire who deny himself to help others.

I try to fix my hair but it was a lost battle so I put it down in a ponytail. I checked my clothes and I put some lip-gloss. I put some sneakers and I went to the kitchen.

"I'm ready," I said taking my bag and putting his journal inside.

"Let's go girl!" he said smiling at me. "I'm glad that we became friends in the last weeks. I never had the chance to talk with you before."

"Edward never let me talk with anybody beside Alice. Is nice to have you as my friend. Also to have Emmet and Jasper." I told him.

We went to his car and he drove us to his house where everybody was waiting for us.

Edward was still mad at me and Alice was upset. Emmet, Jasper and Esme were worry and Rosalie was angry.

"As always you only give us problems human," she said angry

"It was not my intention, I never wanted to hurt nobody," I said

"That's your problem, you never think! What do you think is going to happen when Caius will see that you are still human?" Rosalie yelled

"Rosalie stop!" Carlisle said

"No Carlisle, somebody has to tell her what she is doing to our family! We were happy before she arrived. She could prevent this and she would not do what she has to do!" She yelled

"I will not marry Edward! I will not condemn myself to a live without love!" I yelled and my necklace was glowing.

"Oh, nice. Are you trying to become his whore? Do you think that a little silly ugly human girl like you could attract the king of the vampire world? You are more stupide than I thought possible!" she yelled and everybody gasped.

"Somebody could explain to me why this woman is insulting my best friend?" Aro said icily

Emmet run next to Rosalie and put her on his back, trying to protect her. The brothers were standing next to the door and the guard was flanking them. I felt dizzy and I was falling but in the last minute, I felt strong arms around me picking me up.

"She is tired and she need to rest, Carlisle do you have a spare room?" Aro said and I realized that I was in his arms. I was dreaming. I heard people talking and I closed my eyes.

I felt a hand caressing my face and I opened my eyes. I was in my room. Esme wanted to have a place for me if I need to be alone or to seek a shelter from my problems with Edward, Alice and Rosalie. It was a beautiful room.

"Isabella, are you ok" Aro asked "Dear one, are you angry with me?"

"You are here;" I said softly and I was embarrassed about the last thing Rosalie told me and I was sure that he heard that also.

"Dear one, I wanted to talk with you before we discussed anything. Are you angry with me? I did not want to hide the truth from you but I was scared that you will not open yourself to me if I told you the first time we talk." Aro said

"And after, why did you not tell me?" I asked him

"I was planning to tell you when I called you. I wanted to tell you that we could meet and talk about this." He said softly. "But here we need a more private place to discuss this, there is a lot of people who don't need to hear our talk. Will you come with us to Seattle? We could talk there, you will be safe with us and I will explain everything."

"What about your brothers? Is Caius angry with me? And Marcus?" I asked a little afraid and he chuckled "why are you laughing?

"Do not worry about them, they already like you because you can stand and talk with me like you did it in our chats." He said

"But I did not know who I was talking with" I said

"I'm still the same person; I need you to remember that." He said looking at my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes dear one" he said

"Nice to know" I said and I slapped him softly on the back of his head "You scared me when you entered the living room like this, that why I fainted."

He was in shock but it lasted five seconds and then he was looking at me smirking and dangerous.

"Big, big mistake pet. Now you need to be punish." He said pulling me to his lap and crushing his lips into mine.

His lips were soft, hard and cold. He was delicious and I was in heaven. I put my arms around his neck and he pull me closer to him. He pulled away and I whimpered protesting. He laughed and he stroke my face.

"Do not worry; I plan to punish you properly once we are in my house. Now let's go see the others and tell them about our plans." He said taking my hand and leaving the room.

He was walking fast and I had to run to keep up with him. I needed to work out more often but I'm so clumsy that is not possible.

"Aro, slow down, I cannot keep up with you!" I yelled and I heard some gasps and somebody chuckling

We arrived to the living room and they were waiting for us. Caius was smirking at me and Marcus looked bored as usual. The Cullen were worry about me walking behind Aro who was dragging me by my hand and yelling at him.

"Carlisle, part of my guard will stay with you to learn everything about the rogue and I will leave with my brothers and the guards to Seattle. We know that Victoria was near Seattle but I had a resource who told me that they moved to Port Angeles." Aro said

"They are closer now. How can we protect Bella? She would be close to Bella now." Carlisle said

"Isabella is coming with us. Between my brothers and fifteen of my guards we can protect her." Marcus said

"She has a family here! She doesn't need you!" Edward said

"Young Cullen, she has her own coven behind her that will protect her." Caius said

"But you wanted to kill her last time you saw her" Alice asked

"Not really but that was before she became the keeper and we will protect her." Marcus said

"The keeper?" Emmet asked

"From yesterday, she is the keeper of my journal, so from this morning she became a Volturi also and we protect our own." Aro said

"Your journal? Esme asked

"I started to write this the day after I was turn. It contains all the information I gathered in my life. Is a dangerous book and nobody beside Isabella or myself will be allow touching it. If somebody try, she or he would be incapacitate until punishment." Aro said

"Why she is the keeper?" Carlisle asked

"Because she is the only person who has my complete trust. I would put my life in her hands knowing that she would protect me as I would protect hers." Aro said and I felt tears falling down my face.

"You have to be joking she is a pathetic human girl!" Edward said out of jealousy.

Aro was seething and the rest of the Volturi were angry. I try to stop Aro but he was strong and he took Edward by his neck, crushing him into the wall.

"The pathetic human girl as you called her is now my second and if I have my way on the matter she will be my equal, so if you want to live, refrain yourself and stop insulting my Lady!" he yelled and let him fall to the ground. "Carlisle, he is a member of your coven but if he bothers her again I will kill him myself. Did I make myself clear enough?"

"Yes, I will do the appropriate arrangements to prevent any problems" Carlisle said, "She is my best friend after all"

"Your best friend?" Esme said.

"Yes dear, I spent some time with her after they came from Volterra and we became great friends. Also Emmet and Jasper spent time with us." Carlisle said

"How about Jasper's problem?" Alice said

"I do not feel thirsty anymore around her; my problem was coming from Edward's problem, not mine. She is a good friend and I am happy to have her in my life also," Jasper said

"And she is a tease, so Belly bear is nice to be around" Emmet said

"Are you telling me that you spent time with that?" Rosalie said

"I think you did not learn your lesson. Should I explain again why nobody should speak about her like this?" Aro said pulling me close to him and resting his chin on my head. "We need to go; I will call you later to give you some directions. Demetri, Jane and Chelsea will stay with you. Isabella, I will carry you. Is this ok with you?"

"I'm usually sick after traveling." I said shyly

"How did he carry you?" he asked

"On his back." I said

"Stupid boy! I will carry you on my arms and you will be ok. Now let's go!" he said taking me into his arms and starting to run.

He was fast. His brothers were running next to him and the guard was trying to catch up with them. Could be relate to their age maybe. It was great to feel the air around me. I was press into his chest and his smell was wonderful. It was like red wine and spices. After some minutes, he started to slow down and he finally stopped near a manor. It was beautiful and modern.

"Welcome to our safe house dear one" Marcus said

"Aro will show you your room and I will prepare you diner. Is salmon good for you?" Caius asked

"Will you cook for me?" I asked shyly

"Of course, you are family now, do you prefer something else?" he asked again

"Is my favorite so it will be perfect, thanks." I said smiling.

"We will be here in ten minutes. Come dear one, I will show you the room you will be using in this house." Aro said leading me upstairs with his hand on my lower back.

We arrived to a suite that was bigger than my father's house. It had a sitting room, a study, a bathroom, a big closet and the most beautiful bedroom I ever see. Everything was black, red and gold.

"This room is beautiful and has your favorite colors," I said and I looked around "ah, this is your room."

"This is our room pet, not only mine" Aro said "come here, I need to punish you a little more for your disrespect on the Cullen house."

He pulled me to his chest and crushed his mouth on mine, tasting me and holding me close until I forgot where I was. His taste is amazing, his lips are so soft and his hands played with my hair and my lower back. He moved his lips to my neck, searching the pulse point, sucking hard and biting hard enough to leave a mark.

"Stop, you will leave a mark!" I groaned

"Too late dear, everybody need to know that you are taken." He said softly

"I do not remember being ask?" I said teasing.

"Do I really need to say the words?" he asked pressing his body into mine, showing me his arousal and claiming my lips again. "Tell me who you belong to woman!"

"Aro, please" I moaned

"Now woman, tell me," he growled

"I'm yours, I belong to you," I yelled grinding my hips on his and searching some release while claiming his lips again.

Caius was calling us telling us diner was ready.

"This discussion in not finish. We will talk after diner, so be ready." Aro said smirking at me and I gulped.

ArPOV

We arrived to the dining room and my brothers were waiting for us. Marcus was finishing with the table and Caius was bringing the food.

"Dear one, today you will see a side of us that we not allow nobody to see. We trust you to be discreet about this." Marcus said.

"We feel that we can trust you with this and that you will not betray us." Caius said

"You don't need to worry about this. I would not tell anybody about this. Not even Carlisle and he is my best friend." Isabella said.

I helped her sit down and I sat on the chair next to her. She was looking at the four dishes and she looked confused.

"Are you eating with me? I though regular food taste like dirt for vampires." She said

"We found that we can eat years ago. The problem with the taste is the mix between the venom and the food. We can bite with venom or without. After we eat the food, the food will be dissolve in our stomach. I would tell you that you chose my favorite food, I love salmon." Caius said.

"Let me show you" I said taking an apple.

I bite the apple pulling the venom on my mouth and I shivered. It was disgusting. I took some water to clean the taste and I took a bite and swallowed.

"Look the difference on the apple," I said showing her the clean side and the poisonous one. "Sometime we can bite without infecting but this is a complex thing to do and no many of us know how to do this; I tried to teach Carlisle but he did not think it was interesting."

"Will you show how me to do it when I'd change?" she asked

"Of course my dear, now, just let us eat and talk." I told her "by the way, you need to call your father."

"Err, do you know my father?" she asked

"I had to ask his permission to bring you here. So we talked a little." I said

"How did you meet him? Does he know the true?" she asked

"Yes, we had to meet the pack and one of your friends decided that your father had to be inform in order to prevent further association with leeches." Caius said sadly

"Jacob?" She asked

"No, Paul. Lucky for me you, father did not care about this. His words were, 'Paul if a man can render my little girl as happy like this guy did, I do not care if he is blue or green. Aro be carefully and do no hurt her. Just I want to see her sometimes and talk with her.' So do not worry about him knowing, is your father after all." I said caressing her hair.

"Ok, I will call him after diner. When do we need to go to the Cullen? We need to plan how to react to Victoria." She said

"Well, not anymore really." Marcus said

"What?" Isabella asked

"Actually Victoria was so stupid that she tried to go to your father's house with a few newborns and my guard found her. Now between my guards and the Cullen we are cleaning the mess she created." Caius said

"What is going to happen with the newborns?" She asked, "They did not ask for this"

"Edward claimed that some of them wanted to surrender, especially a girl called Brie. He took them to Alaska but we had a problem with some of them who were vicious. we had to deal with them to protect our world. Not everybody can be safe my dear pet." I told her "Now finish you meal, call your dad and we have some maters to discuss I think." I told her and she swallowed hard again.

This was so much fun for me; I did not remembered last time I laughed so hard like this.

"Aro, stop torturing our friend! Isabella, he is just playing with you. After your call, we would like to see you and to show you something we brought from our house for you." Marcus said and he took a call from his phone. "Carlisle, nice to hear from you"

'Marcus, I need to see you, something happened in Alaska and we need to talk.' I heard and I wondered what could be wrong.

"Marcus, tell him to come now!" I said

"Did you heard? Ok, we will be waiting for you." Marcus said closing his phone. "Ok, we need to prepared, they will be here in twenty minutes. Isabella, go clean yourself and Aro will give you your uniform."

"Uniform?" Isabella asked

"As our keeper you have a uniform for the official meetings like this one. We will change also to the clothes we use when you met us before. Now go with Aro and he will help you." Caius said.

"Come pet, I will help you with your clothes and we will be ready." I told her leading her to our room.


	4. Friends

I do not own Twilight

I found a beta! I want to thank AHealingRenaissance for her help with this chapter.

BePOV

I stared at the woman in the mirror; she was beautiful and elegant. She was wearing black leather trousers and a crimson shirt. She had nice boots, black without heels.

"Pet, you are beautiful," Aro said

"It was a good idea to give me flat boots since I'm so clumsy and I would fall easily," I said

"We know, Carlisle told us," he said chuckling.

"Oh my, that's really mean and you know it, my Lord." I said glaring at him.

"You plan to do something about that?" he asked raising his brow

"I was thinking more about not doing anything, so if you'll excuse me, Caius and Marcus are waiting for me downstairs and I would not make them wait." I said turning away from him and walking to the door.

I didn't get too far before I felt him beside me. In a second he was pulling me into his arms.

"Do not dare to walk out on me like this woman, you are mine!" he growled before crushing my lips with his mouth, holding my head with his hand and tasting every inch of my mouth with his tongue. I was moaning and I wanted more.

"Isabella, Aro! We need you here now!" Marcus was calling us.

"My dear brothers, always saving you from your punishment."

We entered the living room to find them waiting for us, carrying some items on their arms.

"Dear, we prepared your uniform before we arrived and we have three more things to give you. First the pendant, it will show your rank to the coven. You will have the same one that we have." Marcus said giving me a necklace with a V made of platinum and ruby. He put it on my neck and patted my head.

"The second item is your cloak that will show the other vampires who you are and the respect they need to give you." Caius said putting my cloak around my shoulders and kissing me softly on my cheek.

I saw the cloak and I was shocked. Carlisle told me one day that the color of the cloaks would tell you the importance of one vampire. You will find light grey for the lower guards and the darkest for the brothers. I saw a little difference between the cloaks the brothers use, Aro was the darkest one and I was having its twin. They put me on his same level.

"The last thing, which I wanted to give you myself, will show the others how close you are to us. It will show the others that you are my promised and that hurting you would have nasty consequences." He said showing me a little diadem made of platinum, rubies and diamonds. I breathed slowly while he put this on the top of my head, kissing me softly.

I did not know what to say and I hugged them, thanking them for their kindness. Marcus told me to stay in the sitting room until they called me for the meeting. They wanted to explain something to Carlisle before he saw me as a member of the Volturi, and an important member at that. I sat with a book and tried to distract myself, failing miserably in my attempt. How could I manage this relationship I had with the brothers? Marcus seemed nice, close to a father figure, a mentor, and I felt I could count with him to learn the ways of my new coven. Caius was a mystery. He was so cold the last time I saw him, but today he was nice, even kissing me on my cheek, and I felt he wanted to have my trust. Aro was teasing and flirting; he was possessive and did not want to be far from me for a long time. I could almost feel him getting restless because we are not in the same room. The three of them are extremely protective and I felt safe around them. It was a lot of information for one day.

ArPOV

I was sitting in the armchair as the Cullens entered the room. We thought Carlisle would be here alone, but he brought all of them. I hoped he could control his coven better than this morning.

"Carlisle, I thought you were coming alone?" Marcus said

"As she is our friend, we came together to explain the situation and to see how we can help her." Carlisle answered.

"Are you sure that all the members of your coven think the same thing? We do not want problems." Caius said.

"Bella has a family who would help her and protect her." Edward said. "She doesn't need anybody else."

"Young Edward, you are right. She does have a coven and her coven will protect her. Demetri, tell the others to come here." I said.

Demetri left and returned five minutes later with the rest of the guards who came with us. They stood in a formal position following their ranking inside the coven, Alec and Jane standing at the front.

"Master, we are here as you requested," Jane said. "How can we help you?"

"Just stay where you are and everything will be fine. Aro, bring her in." Marcus said.

I went to the sitting room where Isabella was reading a book. Always the same.

"Dear one, come with me and be calm. I will stay by your side." I told her.

We entered the room and waited for their reactions. Carlisle and the guard kneeled, bowing their heads and showing the respect and honor that my Lady deserved. The rest of the Cullens were looking between their leader and Isabella.

"Love, what's going on?" Esme asked.

"My Lord, can you explain things to her? They do not know what this means for our world." Carlisle said.

"Very well, I will. Cullens, do you recognize the cloak she is wearing? It shows that she is my equal in the vampire world. Every vampire should treat her with the same regard they have for me. If you can see her pendant, she owns the same as the brothers, so our coven should follow her as she is one of us now." I said.

Isabella was nervous and Caius took her in his arms, soothing her and kissing her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and I could relax watching my brother looking after her while I talked with this coven.

"Why is he holding her? Is she your new pet?" Rosalie asked.

"Stupid woman, do you see what she has in her head?" Marcus asked angrily.

"Marcus? We have never seen this diadem outside its box before," Carlisle said.

I moved next to Caius and took her in my arms. I kissed her temple and whispered in her ear.

"Time to let the cat out of the bag?" I teased.

She looked at me and nodded shyly. She was blushing so beautifully.

"The diadem was made two thousands years ago when our coven thought I needed an equal, a partner. So the diadem shows you that insulting her or hurting her would be a very, very, very stupid mistake. You would have a coven as powerful as the Volturi trying to kill you for hurting their queen." I said.

"What do you mean?" Edward said, "She is supposed to marry me!"

"Edward, stop! Look at the guard!" Carlisle said, looking scared.

As soon as Edward spoke, Jane moved next to me, taking Isabella from my arms and placing her in the middle of Demetri, Felix, Renata, Alec and herself, with the rest of the guards flanking them, prepared to defend their Lady. Jasper put a hand on his shoulder and try to calm him down.

"Edward, the diadem is the vampire version of a promise ring. From the moment he put it on her head, she became his fiancée and the future Queen of the vampire world. They waited two millennia to have her and they will protect her with their lives," Carlisle said.

"But Carlisle, she was my mate!" Edward yelled.

"No, Edward, she is your singer. You are attracted to her blood, but you are not in love with her." Alice said sadly.

"Rosalie, take Edward to the house. We will be there soon." Carlisle said.

"This discussion is not over; we will see each other soon." Edward said, leaving with Rosalie, Esme and Alice.

After they left, the guards relaxed and took their formal arrangement showing their respect for their masters. Jane was uncomfortable and I could see why.

"Jane, tell us what is bothering you." I asked her.

"I would like to speak with our Lady." She asked and I nodded. "My Lady, I want to ask your forgiveness because I was so disrespectful with you the first time we met."

"Jane, you were protecting him and I can understand that. I would like to be your friend if you want this." Isabella asked her and Jane was smiling. Everybody thinks she is a sadistic one but she is not. She would like to have a friend to talk with but everybody around her is too afraid of her. This could be nice for her and for Alec.

We sat with Carlisle on the couches. Isabella was tired and tried to sleep on my lap. I played with her hair while talking with them.

"Aro, is she alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, she is only tired. She had a very long day and she did not take a nap as I asked of her. I hope she will sleep better tonight and be rested for tomorrow. Now, what was so important to tell us?" I asked.

"We wanted to tell you that a nomad heard about Bella's role in your coven and that he left the house before we could tell him to keep this as a secret," Carlisle said.

"As you can see, that is no longer necessary," Caius said.

"What are your plans for her? "Emmet asked.

"We have a wedding to plan but before that we need to organize the engagement party. After that, we have to return to Volterra and she will have to start preparing herself for her new role and her change." Marcus said.

"What about Charlie? How Bella is going to explain her move to Italy?" Jasper asked.

"Actually I already spoke with him about that and the conditions he gave me were rather simple. It was easy to comply." I said, looking embarrassed.

"Did you speak with Charlie? Does he knows about our world?" Carlisle asked.

"Paul, one of the wolves, decided to tell him about us. He thought if Charlie knew about her penpal, he would forbid her to remain in contact with him. Asshole." Caius said.

"What happened?" Emmet asked.

"He told him that he had never seen his little girl so happy, and he did not care if Aro was blue, or green, or whatever, and to shut up." Marcus said smiling.

"So, what are his conditions?" Jasper asked.

"The marriage and the engagement party should be here. Carlisle, I will need your help. He wants to be able to talk with her and see her sometimes." I said.

"But he wanted something else, didn't he?" Carlisle said.

"He wants us to try for a baby," I said, looking at my dear as she slept soundly on my lap.

"Did you tell him that this is almost impossible?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but he wants us to try before I change her. He asked for a period of two years before we do something to turn her." I said.

"And you said yes to his conditions? You really love her." Emmet asked.

"I love her and I know she will be happy if she can have her father in her life." I said.

I felt her stirring on my lap and I gave her a quick kiss. She smiled at me.

"Hello" she said softly.

"Hello, sleepy one. Your friends are here. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love to eat. Caius?" she said.

"Yes dear, what do you want to eat?" Caius asked.

"Can we have some pasta, please?" she asked him. He nodded, leaving the room with her.

"Caius is cooking for her?" Emmet asked.

"He already bought a full closet for her back in Volterra," Marcus said chuckling.

"We thought he hated her!" Jasper said.

"Not really, he was angry with Edward. Now I think they are going to be inseparable." I said laughing.

We entered the kitchen to find Isabella covered with flour, running after Caius, who was laughing out aloud.

"You asshole, come back here and finish preparing the food!"


	5. Changing plans

I do not own twilight

ArPOV

I was reading the last mails I got from Volterra and sending some orders to prepare my wife's arrival in less than two weeks. Everybody was anxious about having finally a queen. I spoke this morning with Carlisle who started preparing his house for the engagement party and the wedding. Isabella had a little stress about this but her father told her that the only way to leave his house was with a ring on her hand so she gave up and asked Esme to help her with her dress.

I entered the kitchen and I saw her cooking breakfast with Caius, something tell me that these two would be a pair to be afraid off. After diner, they sat together and started to plan the changes they wanted to do in our kitchen in Volterra and planning some parties for them alone. I sat near Marcus and he was grinning.

"I see our dear brother found finally a good friend." He said

"I think I will have to put some boundaries between these two or I will never have time alone with her." I said brooding.

Caius sat smiling and Isabella came with the food. They made some pancakes with strawberries and chocolate. I loved it. We ate talking about the daily schedule and that we will need to go to Forks for the arrival of the guest for the parties. Tomorrow we will have the engagement party and in one week the wedding.

"I need to meet with Esme; she said she found the dress. Charlie told me he wants to talk with you about the party and how to arrange the guest around the tables for the wedding." Isabella said

"For the guests he will have to speak with Carlisle and I need to talk with him about the trip to Volterra and you need to see what you are taking from your house. You don't need to take a lot of clothes because Caius already bought you a full closet." I said.

"I know, he told me and he is planning to take me to the malls after we arrive to Italy. Now, I would love to take a bath and we can leave when you said so." Isabella said smiling.

I am proud of her, she is already taking her place in our lives, responding to her responsibilities and not complaining as Dora could do it. She will make a good queen. Marcus wanted to give her a throne next to mine; I told him we needed to prepare her for this before making the changes. He was confident on her abilities and he saw her as my equal. Caius run to our bedroom and prepared her clothes for today. Dora will be very jealous of her; I needed to talk with him about this.

We run to Forks and the Cullen are waiting for us. Carlisle had everything ready and Esme had some dresses to show my love for the party tonight. The pack and her father will arrive half an hour before the beginning and the guests will start arriving in twenty minutes.

The first to arrive were the Irish, they were old friends and they were happy for us. They never thought I would find my mate and they hoped to have a queen soon. After the Egyptian arrived, Amun was reticent to the idea but Benjamin was happy and loved Isabella. The coven from Alaska came after and they knew Isabella and were a little worry about her safety. When they saw her laughing with Jane, they relaxed and went to speak with Carlisle. The pack arrived and they stayed on the side with Charlie.

After everybody was on place, I asked my love to dance with me and later we sat on the table watching our friends enjoying the evening. Now Isabella was dancing with her father and Esme came asking for a dance.

"Aro, please take care of her, she is like a daughter for me. I'm worry about Edward reaction to the wedding, please don't leave her alone." She said

"Jane will be all the time with her and Caius is all the time planning the changes in our palace. She is never alone but I will be careful, thanks." I said bowing and leaving to search for my love.

"Isabella, come love, we need to talk a little." I said softly

"Is something wrong love?" she asked

"No but I need to tell you something Esme told me. She is worry about the reaction of you ex-boyfriend. She thinks he would try to stop our wedding. I need you to be carefully," I said into her ear.

"Can we speed the wedding?" she asked

"I will see that with your father." I said leading her to the table and sitting her on my lap. She kissed me softly on the cheek and I left her with Caius and Dora. Actually, Dora was worse than Caius was and was following her around, happy about her husband friendship with Isabella.

I searched for Carlisle who was talking with Charlie and Marcus.

"Charlie we could have a problem with Edward. He left the house today with Rosalie and Alice. We do not know why but it could be better to see if they want to speed the wedding." Carlisle was saying and Charlie was nodding.

"I was coming to tell you the same thing. I already talked with Isabella and she is ok with the idea. What do we need to do to end the preparations and when can we do it?" I asked to Carlisle

"As Marcus is making the bond and the guest are already here, we can do tis tomorrow if Charlie is ok with the plan." Carlisle answered.

"You would leave for Italy tomorrow evening?" Charlie asked

"It could be better," Marcus said

"Ok, just let her call me often please." Charlie said

"You will have a computer to see her every day if you want to and we can see when you can come to see us in Italy." I said and he calmed down.

I went to see Isabella and I told her the news. Carlisle would prepared everything and tell the guest about the change of plans telling them that we were needed back at home. She stayed that night at the Cullen's house with Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri as her guards. In addition, Caius and Dora stayed with her. Caius wants to be sure she would be eating properly and Dora wanted to help her dress for the bonding

I spent the night looking at her new crown that she would be using from tomorrow. I had it made a month ago when I realized that she was the one for me. Is made of platinum, diamonds and rubies. I hope she would like it.

Marcus came to my room bringing my tuxedo. He wanted to help me dress but I sent him away to prepare breakfast. He laughed at my nerves telling me that our bond was strong and the she will not have cold feet. She was in love with me.

We run to the house and everything was ready. Carlisle had his garden arrange in a very elegant way with red roses all over the place. He prepared a place for the humans with food and in the inside of the house; he put a fridge with some blood for the vampires guests. I stood on the dais with Caius and Carlisle as my grooms and I saw Esme and Dora arriving before my love arrived with her father.

She was so beautiful; her dress was elegant and showed her lovely body. Her hair was flowing around her like a halo and she was smiling at me. Her father gave me her hand and asked me to take care of her baby. I smiled softly to him and I took her hand taking her near Marcus.

"Today we assist to a particular moment on the history of our family. After many years our brother found his complement in Isabella and today they will bond with love and respect." Marcus said "Aro take her left hand"

I took her hand and Marcus use a silk rope to bond us together. He started to say the ritual bonds but I was lost in her eyes and I did not hear his words only paying attention when he said the final words telling me to kiss her. After the kiss, he present us and we left for the party to begin. We ate and danced with our friends and we left the house with the guards. We would be leaving to Volterra and we would have our wedding night tomorrow in our room at the castle.

She was crying softly in my arms as we run and she was sleeping when we arrive to the airport so I put her on our bed on the jet and I went to the living room to spend the flight with my brothers.


	6. Volterra

I do not own Twilight

I have some stories and a many ideas for more now, so be patient with me and I will try to update more often.

BePOV

I woke up alone in a strange room. The bed was so comfortable and beautiful. The room was bigger than Charlie's house and I went to the bathroom to start my day. I took a bath, enjoying the different oils and scents. It was perfect. Next to the bathroom, I found a full closet and I pick a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with some trainers. I went to the room and I found Jane waiting for me.

As soon as she saw me, she kneeled and looked down.

"My Lady, I was waiting for you to take you to the kitchen, the brothers are waiting for you to eat breakfast." She said without looking at me.

I went to her side and I took her hand pulling her up. She looked at me confused and I caressed her face slowly.

"Dear Jane, I told you I wanted to be your friend, you can call me Bella." I said softly.

She looked at me, her eyes bright with tears that would never fall and smiled softly.

"Thank you, nobody told me that before. I would be happy to be your friend. Now let's go to the kitchen, your mate is waiting for you." She said leading me outside my room.

The castle was big and I would be lost if I did not pay attention. After some minutes and many turns around, we arrive to the kitchen where Caius was finishing the cooking.

"Isabella, come we were waiting for you! We love to eat here so every morning you come here at eight am." Caius said kissing me

"Where is Aro?" I asked

"I'm here love, I'm sorry about your lonely wake up but I had a call to attend." Aro said to me siting by my side.

"I though you should be busy. When did we arrive to the castle?" I asked

"This morning, you were so tired that I let you sleep." He said smiling

"Isabella, dear one, nice to see you." Marcus said, "Did you like your room?"

"Yes is lovely thank you" I said

"You have to thanks Aro who decided to change his suite according to your taste." Dora said

"Really? Why did you do that?" I asked amazed at the thought that he made this even before he met me in forks.

"I knew that you would be mine, I loved you so much," he said kissing me. "You need to eat and we have many thing to do today. You will be introduce to our guards tonight and you will start with your lesson to become a vampire and my queen.

I talked with my new family, laughing with Caius, sharing stories with Dora and listening to Marcus advice while Aro's hand rested on my leg making circles slowly. Caius told me that the guard was anxious to meet me; they waited more than two thousand years to have a queen. For them I was the future of the coven and the possibility for Aro to have a happy life. Marcus told that he prepared some books for me to read with information about the change and Dora told me that she was taking me to some shopping to buy a dress for the ball they were preparing to show off the new Volturi member.

"What do I need to do tonight? Do I have a role to play or I have to stay quiet?" I asked

"Love, tonight I will introduce you to the guards, they will show you their loyalty and I will give you your crown." Aro said

"Do I have to wear a crown?" I asked shocked

"As our queen and Aro's mate you have the crown to show the vampire your position on our coven, is like the diadem Aro gave back in Forks." Marcus said

"Ah, I forgot that, sorry." I said blushing "is just that I'm not use to be considered like royalty."

"It will take some time but you will get use to this. As my queen, you will have a lady in waiting. Do you have a preference?" Aro asked

"There is somebody who I would love to have near me but I'm afraid that she is too important for the guard and I will have to think if I need to choose somebody else." I said sadly

"I see, ok." Aro said softly, "Jane come here dear"

Jane entered the kitchen slowly, looking around to understand why she was call to this private meeting.

"Dear one, I have some news for you" Aro said smiling, "you got you wish, so be dear and sit with us."

Jane came to me fast and took me into her arms. She was smiling.

"Thank you, when I heard you will be here I asked for this job but I was afraid you would not want to be near me after what happened the first we met. Thank you, I will help you and protect you always." She said and sat next to me.

"Now that we arranged this issue, I would like to go to my study to finish my late work, see you later." Marcus said leaving the room.

"We are going to Rome, we will be here tomorrow," Dora said leaving with Caius

"Jane, you can take your new room next to our suite. You will start you new position tomorrow morning. I will give you your new assignments tonight so you can be familiar with them. Today I will spent some time with my wife." Aro said pulling me and leading me outside the room.

"I thought we can take a bath." Aro said leading me to our room.

As we entered, he left me in the room telling to prepare and he started to run our bath. He put some oil and told me to come next to him. He took of my shirt, jeans and shoes leaving me with my undergarment before starting to undress himself. I was blushing because I never saw a naked man before this day. He was wearing only his boxers when he looked at me.

"Isabella are you ok?" he asked me

"I was never so close to a naked man Aro." I said looking at the floor.

"It will be ok pet, I will be gentle." Aro said kissing me softly." Come here"

He took me into his arms and kissed me, tasting me and I put my arms around his neck. His hands started to caress my side and opened my bra taking it off.

"you are so beautiful" he said playing softly with my nipples "you taste so good" he said before taking one of my nipples with his mouth and sucking it gently.

"Aro this feels so good," I said and I started to move my hand over his chest, feeling his muscles and trying to closer to him. I felt his hand on the elastic of my snickers and he pulled it down. I stepped out of it and he was looking at me naked with fire on his eyes. I saw his happy trail and I stroke his length carefully. "May I touch you?"

"Oh yes, please" he said pushing his hips into my hand. I pulled down his boxers and I close my fingers around his cock. It was hard and soft, like steel cover with velvet. He moaned and took my hand helping me enter to the tub.

He washed me carefully, caressing my breast and my thighs. I felt so aroused but he did no try to make love to me. I took the cloth and I washed him teasing him endless and making him moan. He took me out of the tub and dried me softly before taking me in his hand and carrying me to the room.

"Pet, it was not nice to tease me like this; I wanted our first time to be in our bed and not in the bathroom." He whispered into my ear and I shivered. He placed me in the middle of the bed, lying on my back. He leaned over me and started to kissed me while opening my leg and settling himself between them. He fondled me breasts and he took one of my nipples with his mouth, licking, sucking and biting it softly. I use my hand to explore his chest and slowly I pushed one of my hand down to take him, circling his shaft with my fingers. He was big and I found him so beautiful. He move and made a trail of kisses, lapping my navel until he put his mouth over my slit making me shiver with pleasure. He opened my folds and lapped trying to take my juices and sucking my clit. I was babbling and I pushed his head closer to my core. "you are so tasty"

"oh, Aro, this is so good." He entered me his tongue and I yelled. He was so good and I buckled my hips against his mouth. I was so needy of him now. "Please I cannot take it anymore, I need you"

"As my lady demand" he said kissing me and aligned himself to my entrance. "I will try to be gentle but it will hurt."

"I know, I will be ok," I said trying to relax and not to think about the pain. He entered me slowly, trying to control his strength and kissing me to help me relax. When he finally took my virginity I felt a stab of pain and I felt some tears falling down, he kissed them away and try to soothe me whispering love words into my ears. "Is ok, try to move."

"I will go slow, just tell me how you feel" he said I he moved, going out and in, shifting his hips to make me feel all the pleasure I would get from this." You are so tight, so warm, so wet for me"

"You feel so good inside me, just like a piece of a puzzle that was missing." I said trying to meet his thrusts. He was moving faster and I liked it. I put my legs around his body and I trying to get closer to him." Please I want you deeper and harder"

"oh, Isabella, this is so good" he said and shifted again finding the sweet spot which made me lose all control and yelled like I was possessed. He was growling and moaning and thrusted harder and faster. I was close, I felt myself forgetting everything but him and I yelled all my love for him as I fell into heaven with him following behind.

I felt some kisses on my back and I realized that I fell sleep after we made love. It should be near evening and he was trying to wake me up. I turned around and I saw him looking at me softly.

"Hello pet" he said smiling.

"Hi love." I said and I pulled him down kissing him softly.

"Caius is asking for you, I think he was worry for you." He said

"Why? I was never happier," I said

"You have to understand that physical love between a vampire and a human is not always easy, I had to keep control all the time. I could do it because I'm an ancient but it was so difficult. You are amazing, perfect my love," he said helping me dress. We left our room and we entered into the kitchen. Caius was preparing diner.

"Isabella, nice to see you!" he said hugging me "I was worry and I was driving my brother mad with my questions. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok; I'm a little sore but that normal. Now, can we talk about something else?" I said pleading.

"Ok, but if you need anything come to talk with me" Caius said and Aro rolled his eyes. "Now, what do you want for diner?"

We ate together as soon as Marcus came back with Dora. They were preparing an introductory ball for the next week and I was getting ready for this. Jane would take me to get a dress and I had my guard to take care of me. The next days would be use to send the invitations to the different covens and try to look after any problem that we could have in the next month.

They explained that the coronation of their queen was something they waited for over a millennia and everybody was curious to know the human who could win over the difficult Volturi. Aro was known as a perfectionist and would never date somebody he did not consider an equal to him. I was rather flattered when I heard that and Caius laughed for an hour.

I talked everyday with my father, he was missing me but he told me about his relationship with Sue. He was happy and she took care of him, especially preparing him some food so he did not have to eat only pizza or any delivery every day. The pack was ok, not really any news at the moment.

I spent the next day walking the entire Volterra looking for my dress, Jane was having a blast and she was smiling as I try the last dress. She just loved to dress me and she said I was the first person who was not scared of him, even her brother was carefully about not getting her angry. We talked a lot and we played some videos games when Aro had to work or were having some meetings.

Aro, he was my lover, my friend, my confident and he was everything I could as in a husband. He would drive me crazy sometimes, he love to dramatize things and I'm rather shy but we were able to talk thing out and it was amusing to his brother to see him giving up sometimes. They told me he never did this before but after a night outside our bed when I was angry with him, he understood and it was easier now. We said we would try for a baby but we did not talk about this after the marriage. We wanted time to enjoy our marriage before having to endure a pregnancy and run after a hybrid child.

Today everything was ready, my dress, the ballroom, the guest were here and I had four hours to let Jane and Alice prepare me to my first official time as the Volturi Queen.


	7. Introduction

I do not own Twilight

I want to thanks silversimon; in the last chapter, I just put Alice in the story when I wanted to write Dora. Alice is still with Edward and Rosalie. As in 'I should know better' she is a friendly one, I just made the mistake.

I just read a review that a guest left in one of the others stories; I can understand that not everybody like my stories or is happy about how I write in English; I know is not my mother tongue and I make mistakes which I try to correct and I'm searching for a beta to help me. I do appreciate critic, this can help me to improve my stories and my English, I just do not appreciate the insults or do not understand why to post using the guest status not giving me the chance for a reply. Sorry to be annoying about this.

BPOV

I was in my room staring at the journal and I opened for the second time. It was so old and I could feel the power emanating from it. I thought about reading it slowly, it had a lot of information and I was only starting to know about this world. I read about Aro change and I was surprise to see that he was selected to be change. His maker saw him one day at a battle and went after him, picking him and biting him, leaving him alone. He had to work out how to feed and eventually he went to see his best friend, Marcus and Caius offering to change them along with his sister and her friend Dora. After half an hour, I stopped reading and I put the journal on its new place on my desk. I saw a letter and I read it, it was from my dearest friend.

'_Pet,_

_Today I will show the rest of our world how important you are to our coven and me. We chose to have you and to take care of our biggest secret. The journal you keep is the account of the entire history of the vampire race. As you could see, every time something new happen, I would write it here. It help me when we need to pass judgment over a difficult trial. Even with my memory, I like to read and being able to focus on the matter. From now, this will be your job, to be our keeper and to help us in the Throne room to make our world better._

_Take you day to prepare yourself for the ball and have fun with the girls; they are looking forward to see you._

_Until the evening with all my love,_

_Yours,_

_Aro Volturi.'_

I read the letter and I put it next to the others he sent me before. It was my decision to move the journal to our room. I wanted near me all the time. I was curious about how I would work with them on the throne room. I guess I will see this later. I heard a knock and I saw Dora entering the room with Jane following her.

"Dear, we have three hours to get you ready. We have the perfect dress for you and Aro gave us your crown. Tonight, he will give you your ring." Dora said

"Now, Bella, you need to take your bath and we will start with you hair and make-up before helping you with your dress." Jane said leading me to the bathroom.

"Aro will come here or he will meet me in the ball room?" I asked

"The master is talking with the guests, you will be introduce and we will walk with you," Jane said.

"Aro wanted the guests to see you entering and show you off" Dora said smiling, "he is in love with you, we never saw him like this before"

I was entering into the tub and it was heaven, it had vanilla and honey oils and I loved it. I take my time to relax and leave my fears behind when I heard Jane calling me. I fell sleep and they were telling me that I was getting behind the schedule. Dora helped me out and she took me to the bedroom. She dried my hair and brushed it up. Jane looked at me and decided to that I needed a natural make up.

The dress was perfect; it was made of silver silk and caressed my curves showing them in a very sensual way. Jane choose low heels and I was happy about this; it could be a bad idea of me falling on the ball. Dora and Jane left me for some minutes to get ready and I stood next to the mirror looking at my crown. I never thought I would use one of this. It was beautiful, made of platinum with diamonds and rubies. It was bigger that my diadem but it was not heavy.

I started to feel dizzy when Jane entered the room. I was swaying a little when I felt her arms around me.

"Bella are you all right?" she asked

"I thinks is the stress. It will be ok. Now we need to go, Aro is waiting," I said leading her outside the room.

We arrived next to the Throne room and we waited until I was called. I heard people moving and talking while Aro was speaking.

"I'm honored to introduce Isabella Volturi, our queen and the keeper of our coven." He said and Jane opened the door. I entered slowly, going right to his throne as he asked me to do. I looked into his eyes and I saw he was beaming at me. "My queen, come to your throne to claim you right place in our world."

I move forward and I saw a throne next to him. It was red and black and it has some rubies on the top. I sat and Aro took me left hand.

"With this ring I claim you as my queen. You will be the keeper of our history and our traditions, you will be respected and honored and we will protect you as our finest treasure." He said sliding a platinum ring on my finger. "Now, sit and let our guests to come."

He sat on his throne and motioned the guests to come. Coven after coven came to welcome me to our world. They told me how happy they were to have a queen. Some of them told me they were scared thinking about the possibility of somebody stealing the journal. After two hours, Aro took my hand and leaded me to the center of the room for the customary dance. As the king, he had to open the ball. He was a great dancer and he made me feel in heaven between his arms. The rest of the people started to dance and eventually we sat. I was starting to feel hungry but I knew I would have to wait until the meeting was over to have some food.

"Isabella, I know you are starving, we will leave the room soon." Aro muttered in my ear. "Caius left to prepare some food for us. We will eat together in our room."

"Ok, just let me know, I'm also a little tired." I told him

"Jane told me you were feeling dizzy before the ball, are you ok?" he asked concerned

"Yes, probably the stress, I was afraid they would not like me and also we did not hear anything about Edward, Rosalie and Alice in two weeks now." I told him taking his hand.

"We will protect you." He said kissing me softly and I heard some gasps. He chuckled and I looked at him wondering. "They are not use to see me showing emotions."

"Maybe we need to teach them better," I said smirking and he claim my lips hungrily stunning the crow.

"I hope you can wait a little longer to eat," he said to me his eyes full of lust and desire.

"hmmm" I muttered and I felt him taking me into his arms and running to our room while the guest were in shock about their king leaving the throne room on order to ravish her wife.

Two hours and four orgasms later, he let me go to the kitchen to eat something. Caius was waiting for us, preparing some food.

"It was no polite to leave our guests like this Aro. Especially when they knew what you were doing." Caius said

"The Romanian coven was in shock and the Irish were laughing like mad." Dora said, "Dear are you feeling ok? You need to learn how to handle you husband or you will stay at your room all the time."

"He just surprised me, I'm ok and I'm starving. Can we eat please?" I asked hoping to make them forget about our little party on our rooms. "What do we have on the menu this evening?"

"Just a light diner as I heard you were feeling a little down." Caius said, "How do you feel now?"

"I'm ok, more tired than usual. I felt so dizzy this morning and before the ball I was rather sick." I said, "Can I have some toasts please?"

"Are you ok pet?" Aro asked

"Nope I feel dizzy again and I have this strange feeling like something is moving inside me. I probably need to rest, we got marry ten days ago and I as on the run since then." I said, "Maybe I will take something to drink and leave to bed."

"come pet, you need to rest, I will take you to bead." Aro said kissing me soflty.


	8. The heir

I do not own Twilight

ArPOV

She was sleeping peacefully in my arms when she woke up and run to the bathroom. I hear her retching and I run after her, pulling her hair out of the way. I was worry about her and I yelled to Jane that we needed Carlisle.

We were lucky that he was on our wing. She was dizzy again and I took her to our bed. Carlisle arrived fast and he started to ask her about how she was feeling in the last day and what she ate last night. After all, it could be an alimentary intoxication. She said that in the last days she would be tired and dizzy, that her body was acting strange like cravings for raw meat. I was listening to her, I concentrated on her heartbeat, and I froze.

"Carlisle, try to focus on her heart for a minute" I said and he nodded

"Holly shit!" Carlisle yelled and Isabella looked at him startled. I never heard him swear. "Isabella, dear one, you are pregnant."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"We can hear the heart, we need to check but I think you are pregnant. You will need to take care of you and we will help you with this." Carlisle said

"Do you think we can get an ultrasound machine to check her condition?" I asked and I looked at her. She looked sad and caressed her stomach. Was she regretting our relationship?

"No, I will command this now." Carlisle said leaving the room.

She went to the bathroom and started to fill the tub. I saw her undressing herself and I could see some tears falling down. I was getting scared and I did not know how to react so I took off my clothes.

"You don't have to bath with me if you don't want to." She said entering the tub and sitting down. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees. I was confused and hurt as I never saw her so cold and detached as she was acting now. I sat next to her and I took her into my arms.

"Love, what is going on? Are you sad because of the baby?" I asked, "I would understand if you want to stop this pregnancy" I said looking down and almost sobbing.

"Aro? Why are you telling me this?" Isabella asked looking at me

"You don't speak, you look sad. I was thinking that you probably regret our marriage and hate to carry my baby." I said with a broken voice. She looked surprise and took me into her arms.

"I was thinking you were not happy about our baby as you did not said anything to me," she said

"I'm happy thinking my child is growing inside you. I was in shock and worried about you, about your health and I wanted to do anything to see how to handle this pregnancy." I said, "I don't want to lose you"

She straddled me and kissed me while playing with my hair. She moved her core against my hard cock and nibbled my ear muttering how much she wanted to feel my dick inside her. I growled and I entered in one thrust, moving fast and ravishing her breasts. She was yelling and I massaged her ass. Her body was different, hotter and it turned me on. I put her next to the border facing away from me and I entered from behind making her gasp as I ride her hard and fast splashing around. We moved together and I pushed one of my finger into her asshole. She yelped and pushed back against my finger. I entered a second finger and I prepared her for a good ride. When she was ready, I put the head of my cock next to her entrance and I entered slowly her arse. She was tight and felt so good. After I was fully bury inside her, I stop moving giving her time to adjust to my size until she relaxed and pushed her ass against me. I rode her hard until we exploded together. She fell sleep in my arms and I started to plan the changes I need to make for our little baby.

I left the room and I went to my study, I needed to see if Carlisle bought the ultrasound machine and if he found something new on our library. I sat on the desk and I saw my brothers entering the room. They clasped my shoulder showing me their support and sat near me putting some old books on the desk.

"This is going to be difficult brother, this pregnancy will take a lot of her strength and we need to be prepare for this." Caius said, "First she need to start drinking blood, animal will not do so we need to buy more bags."

"Ok, something more to the list" I said turning my computer on.

"I already ordered this Aro," Marcus said, "the bags will be here at noon. We prepare a room in the castle for the birth and Carlisle is reading an ancient book to understand the process."

"Did he find something useful?" I asked and he nodded.

"There was in the beginning some vampires who found their mate in humans like you did. They have them before the change and the women got pregnant. As they were sharp and curious minds, they decided to write this down to let the book for a potential new situation like yours." Caius said, "Normally this would be painful from the beginning but our little one is handling this pretty well."

"Yes, she is amazing." I said smiling, "she fell sleep and I let her resting for the moment. What else do we need to prepare?"

"Just the blood and healthy food. To pamper her and to be by her side. This pregnancy will be fast and in less than a month you will have your little one here," Marcus said smiling.

"I never thought I could be a father, is just I cannot understand what I did to deserve this" I said smiling.

Carlisle entered the room carrying a machine with him, telling me we could do all the tests after Isabella would wake up from her nap. He was telling me that probably the birth would be hard on her and that we should be ready to change her.

"I told you to be carefully with her and you had to ravish her?" Carlisle asked and I looked down.

"Well she was very convincing and I cannot tell her no." I said and they laughed

"She has you wrap around her little finger." Marcus said and I smiled. There was no way to deny this; she held an unbelievable power over me.

"So, we have everything we need for her?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we have the blood, I bought food for her and we will see how far the baby is to be ready." Carlisle said and Dimitri entered the room carrying a letter. It was from Alice.

'_Aro,_

_I'm writing this fast to help you with the pregnancy. She will be ok and the little one is perfect. He will help us with all the future problems we could face._

_The baby is over two months and will born in ten days. I know the sex but I will let Carlisle show you with the ultrasound. It will be a nice moment. Ask your brothers, Athenodora and Esme to be with you._

_Edward and Rosalie left me four days ago and I will be in Volterra in five days as I'm looking for some of our allies. They will arrive to the castle soon._

_I have to go as I heard one of the wolves near me._

_See you soon,_

_Alice'_

"I feel better thinking that she is trying to help us and not betraying us." Carlisle said and I nodded.

"Yes, is a good thing to have her on our side. I never wanted to hurt her as her gift is good and she is a good person. I only have problems with your son." I said, "I remember when he came here asking for his death, he was so arrogant ordering us around as we were little boys."

"He is frozen at seventeen and he thinks he has all the right and no obligations." Esme said. "It was hard to be around him when we left her."

"She told me about that and I'm a little angry with you for her suffering but in the end this brought her to me." I said and I heard Isabella stirring on our bed. "My darling is waking up, I will bring her here and you can look after our baby."

Isabella was sitting on the bed, caressing her belly and smiling at me. She stood up and went to the bathroom, taking a light shower and dressing up fast. I took her to the kitchen were we ate breakfast with my brothers and Dora. Caius made a good recipe of pancakes with blood add to it. Isabella loved them and ate several telling that it could be a good practice for after her change. I told her Carlisle would be waiting for us in my study and we walked slowly to meet him.

Carlisle was preparing the machine and told Isabella to lean on the bed near him. He had to do some internals before the ultrasound. I felt uncomfortable looking at him while he put his hand on her private parts but I knew he was checking everything. He said she was ok and the cervix was close. He took one long stick and put some jelly on it, telling Isabella to relax and that I would be ok. He put the stick near to her legs and I jumped

"Care to tell me what are you doing with this?" I asked, "It was not enough to touch her that you need to put that inside her?"

Carlisle and Isabella laughed and I looked at them confused. She took my hand and asked me to calm down telling she was use to this as it was normal in this kind of test. She breathed slowly and nodded to the screen over the machine. There was a little picture, black, gray and white showing a little baby moving inside her.

"Ok, she is more than two months, the baby look like entering the fourth month. We will be able to see the gender if you want" Carlisle said and we nodded

"Yes, I want to be able to prepare the nursery for this little one," Dora said smiling and my brothers were looking at the screen trying to understand the picture.

"So, what is the new heir of the Volturi?" Caius asked.

"If you see here, you can guess" Carlisle said smiling and I looked to the screen.

"I'm having a little boy," I yelled and Isabella laughed hard.

"Yes, love, you will have your little boy to play with," she said pulling me close to her and kissing my lips softly. "I want to prepare everything for him and to call my dad. Maybe he can come her for the birth."

"He will arrive in two days." I said, "I called him last night telling him we have news for him."

"Thanks, this is important for me." She said smiling softly, "can we go to the gardens?"

I took her to the gardens and I saw her talking with Esme, Rosalie, Dora and Caius about the nursery. They want to prepare everything for the birth. Marcus was searching our laws to see how to handle the heir and how to introduce him to the rest of our world. I just enjoyed my family.

We never knew how everything would be in the next two weeks and they would be very hard on us.


	9. Caleb

I don't own Twilight

A short one again

Be POV

The last five days were difficult as my baby grew inside me. I was drinking a lot of blood that helped with the pain, and Caius prepared healthy food to help me. Marcus and Dora searched for more information about my baby and Dora, Esme, Alice and Jane prepared the nursery for our little prince. Carlisle was checking me again, he was afraid as my due date was tomorrow even if Alice said that it would be ok. It was something new for him and he was afraid that my body would not be able to handle the pain and the strength of my baby.

Aro was a mess. He was happy about his son and wanted to have him on his arms but watching me growl in pain as our little one broke my rib was too much for him and today he was brooding in our room so I asked Carlisle to bring me to his side. He just looked at me and closed his eyes not daring to speak or touch me. My stomach was big and I tried to walk to the couch where he was sitting but I groaned in pain after two steps. He looked at me panic in his eyes and he flashed to my side; he took me in his arms and carried me to our bed. He sat on the bed, looking at the floor and I had enough. I closed my eyes and I summoned all my strength to tell this silly vampire what I thought about his attitude.

"Aro Volturi, I hope you have an explanation of you latest behavior or after our son is born, I will be taking a plane to the States," I said angry and he looked at me with shock and hurt in his eyes

"Isabella, what are you talking about!" he asked angry

"You don't speak with me, you brood in our room and don't participate in all the preparation for the birth," I said now with tears in my eyes, "Maybe you realized that you are not interesting in having us in your live. Carlisle could help me growing up my baby"

"Do not dare to take him from me Isabella Volturi," he yelled clasping my shoulder and I winced

"Tell me why you are so cold with me!" I yelled and he closed his eyes

"I'm afraid, you are my best friend, my love, my mate and I'm afraid to lose you because I did this to you. I was so happy about our baby that I did not think how this could hurt you and when he broke your ribs, I would take the hurt from you if I could." He said looking down.

"Aro, this is hard for us but we will be ok" I said nuzzling his neck and he shivered, "I missed you love"

"I'm afraid Isabella, I'm the most powerful vampire in the world and I'm scared every time I heard him hurting you," Aro said before kissing me softly

"Alice said that this will be difficult but I will be ok, that he will be ok" I said and he nodded

"I know but is hard but I have to think that Alice is looking for us," Aro said smiling softly, "I'm sorry love"

"Tell me what you feel, I don't want you to feel alone or sad" I said caressing his head that was resting on my lap

"I feel so selfish but I miss you love. I miss to feel you around me, to taste you and I know that for the moment I have to wait." He said making circles on my leg

"I miss you too Aro; just try to remember that when the little one will be with us, we will have so many babysitters that I will make up for all these days without our love" I told him kissing him softly.

Somebody was knocking the door and Marcus entered to our room with Dora and Caius. They had some food and blood for me. I was joking about Aro sulking like a teenager when I felt a wave of pain through my back. I gasped and they looked at me concerned.

"Call Carlisle, I think is starting now! " I yelled and Caius bolted outside the room looking for my friend. "Aro, I need you to stay calm, Dora bring the bag I prepare with everything we could need for him and Marcus go tell the guard that Aro's baby is coming"

"Yes dear" they said and I tried to concentrate on my breath while trying to calm down my beautiful husband.

"Bella, I need to check your contractions so I will connect you to this machine and I will have to do some internal checks to check your dilatation." Carlisle said entering the room. "Aro, I need to prepare the bed so bring some linen and ask Jane to bring hot water. I have everything we could need with this.

An hour later, the contractions were even more painful and I was not ready to push. Aro was massaging my lower back and Carlisle was looking at the monitor telling me when the contraction were coming. Alice, Esme and Dora came some minutes ago and Alice told me that it would be ok and that the baby was beautiful. I smiled and I told her that I was sure he would be like his father and everybody laughed.

A big contraction hit me hard and Carlisle told me I had to push. I was so tired and this was painful. I could feel all my body adjusting to the strange body trying to find a way out and I pressed Aro hands hard while I pushed and yelled that he would never touch me again. A cry filled the room and I felt all the tension and pain leaving my body. Our baby was born; Caleb Volturi was ready to meet his family.

Carlisle gave me my son after he cleaned him and I looked at him while caressing his head. Would he want to drink blood or some milk? Caleb sniffed around and nuzzled against my breast so I opened my gown for him and I tried to help him latch on my nipple but Aro stopped me and touched his son for the first time.

"Is ok, he only wants milk." Aro said smiling and caressing Caleb hair, "he is so beautiful love"

"He looks like a mix of us with you dark hair and my brown eyes," I said looking at my son while I nursed him.

"His hair has some curls like your hair love," Aro said and I smiled

"Everything is ready and done." Carlisle said, "your body will take some time to heal but it look like is starting to heal now or you little one has an interesting power."

"What do you mean Carlisle?" Aro asked

"I think he healed Isabella because she looks like she never gave birth. Look at her body" Carlisle said and Aro gasped

I felt comfortable without pain and I finished nursing Caleb and change him before helping him to fall sleep. He looked so peaceful on his crib. Alice entered again and told us to go eat something that she would take care of Caleb with Dora and Esme. Carlisle was with Marcus and Caius on the office preparing the naming of Caleb and we would have some privacy for the first time in ten days.


	10. Planning the moves

I don't own Twilight.

Sorry, I just had many problems and I made a little break. I will be updating more often now. Thanks for your patience.

Ar POV

I was sitting on a chair watching Isabella nursing our little Caleb when Alice entered our room very angry with my brothers and her family following her. They sat on the couches and I nodded to her. she paced around the room and looked at Isabella before starting to talk.

"I saw Edward and Rosalie traveling around the States until they found Victoria. They wanted her to join them to revenge your deception as Edward see your relationship with Aro." Alice said and I growled. "Victoria told them that she didn't want the Volturi on her back and they almost kill her. I think they will try with the Romanians now."

"Caius, Call Stephan now and tell them to come." Marcus said and Caius took his phone and started to talk fast.

"Good idea, they will be here tomorrow." Alice said. "Carlisle, call Eleazar and tell him that Victoria is alone and needs help. She will help us as she doesn't want any more problem with us."

"I'll do it right now." Carlisle said and called to his friend. "Good, I think they will start something soon and we will need some help."

"We can call our allies and tell them to be ready." I said and she nodded.

"Now, Isabella, I will take this beautiful young boy with me and you will have time to take care of his father." Alice said and Isabella blushed.

"Alice!" Esme said and Jasper chuckled.

"Come, we will go to the Throne Room to plan some of the activities for tomorrow while Isabella can rest a little." Marcus said smirking and I glared at him.

They left the room and I saw my little one moving to the bathroom. I followed her and I saw that she was filling the tub while looking at the different fragrances. I walked behind her and I kissed her neck softly and she gasped.

"Put the vanilla and honey." I said and I started to open my shirt.

"Ok, I thought you were going to plan with your brothers?" she said softly and I shook my head.

"And lose some alone time with you? Never love." I said opening my trousers. "Do you need some help with you dress?"

"Nope," She said opening the dress and turning around.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"A little, I think my body is not the same and I just feel unsecure about it." Isabella said closing her eyes.

I took her into my arms and I kissed her softly. She was trembling and I opened her dress and throw it to the floor. She was so beautiful, more like woman now and I was crazy of lust looking at her. I unclasped her bra and I pulled her panties down before helping her into the tub. I tore my boxers and I sat near her pulling her to my lap. I kissed her neck and I caressed her back and she was moaning softly.

"You are so beautiful for me, you look more like a woman now." I said looking into her eyes. "I'm so in love with you."

"I love you too." She said and I kissed her hard while caressing her back.

"I love your skin, is so soft and warm." I said kissing her neck and lowering until I took one of her nipples on my mouth and I suckled happily.

"I love this." Isabella moaned and I brushed her slit with my hand making her moaned harder. "I missed you so much."

"Me too love." I said rubbing my cock against her pussy, "I need to be inside you love."

"Take me please, I miss to feel you inside me." Isabella yelled and I thrust inside her hard. "Oh God, this is so good, move love."

"You are so tight love." I said moving faster and she was riding me hard. "Move love, move with me."

She was moving and circling her hips and I loved it so much; after some minutes, I pulled out and I bent her over the tub and I slammed inside her while I arched her against my chest. I was pumping hard and she was screaming my name. This was the first time we made love after Caleb was born and it was perfect.

"Aro, I'm so close!" Isabella yelled and I speeded my movements to climaxed with her.

"Come with me love." I yelled and she came hard while I spilled my seed inside her. "This is amazing."

"Hmm," She grumbled and stated to fall asleep while I kissed her softly.

I help her dry and took her to our bed where I held her in my arms while I tried to think about a good plan to stop the idiots. We needed all our allies and maybe we needed to contact the pack. An hour later, I heard Isabella stirring and I kissed her softly and she chuckled.

"Hey, miss me?" she said smiling and I spanked her ass. "Ouch, it was a joke."

"Mean one," I said smirking. "Come we need to see what to do with the idiots and you need to nurse Caleb before sending him to sleep."

"Yes, he must be hungry now." She said and I nodded.

"Will you take care of your lover later?" I asked and she nodded.

"I have to find him first." She said and ran to the closet while I growled at her.

"We will talk about this later." I said putting my trousers.

"Yes dear husband." She said coming back with a nice dress and flat shoes. "I was thinking that somebody powerful must be helping them."

"Like who?" I asked and she cocked her head.

"Maria?" she asked and I nodded.

"Could be, we need to talk with Jasper about this." I said and we went to the Throne Room.

"Bella, you are a genius!" Alice said. "Maria is helping them and we can stop two problems at the same time."

"We need to do this carefully or we can have problems." Caius said and I nodded.

"When are our allies arriving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow we will have most of them here. Only the Brazilians will be here the day after tomorrow." Marcus said. The door opened and I saw Stephan and Vladimir.

"So, where is the new queen?" Vladimir asked.

"My wife is here." I said and he bowed at her.

"We have two persons who wanted to meet you." Stephan said and I could see two girls next to them, human girls. "She is Gloria and she is my mate."

"She is Vilna and she is my mate, maybe you can help them with their little ones?" Vladimir said and I saw that the girls were pregnant.

"My friends, let me introduce you to Caleb." I said showing them my son and they smile. "A truce could be a good thing."

"Yes, we agree." Vladimir said and his brother nodded. "Now we need to see what to do about the Cullen who are trying to disturb our peace."

"They have a powerful ally. Maria." Jasper said and they nodded.

"We can stop two problems at the same time." Stephane said and Alice beamed at him.

"This will work so well." Alice said and she started to bounce around and we rolled our eyes at her. "Good, I need a little time and I will tell you what is going on."


	11. Battle

I don't own Twilight

A short one, this story is almost over.

Ar Pov

I was thing king about the last days and I laughed. I would never have thought that this would happens but it was good for everyone. Our allies arrived as Alice told us. Eleazar brought his coven and a very beautiful red head vampire, Victoria. Isabella was scared of her but the redhead apologized and asked her forgiveness and swore to never try to hurt my love again. Isabella told her that she would love to talk with her about what happened and they spent some time alone.

Marcus was staring at her in awe and I chuckled when he invited her to a walk into our gardens. Caius was laughing madly when we saw him offering her his arms and everybody else was gaping at my older brother who looked very smitten with the redhead. Some minutes later we heard a growl and I chuckled thinking about 'the walk' as he called it. At least he would be happier now as he found his mate.

Another one to find his mate was Emmet Cullen. Eleazar also brought a little girl called Brie who stolen his heart and they were happy now. Esme was planning their wedding. Alice and Jasper where planning to move with us and in the end the entire Cullen coven decided to live with us after the battle.

Today we would have a council about the war. Isabella, Gloria and Vilna were having a nice day with Jane, Alec and two guards from the Romanian coven. Alice wanted us to plan everything and we were waiting for her to talk.

"This will be tricky as we need to organize our player in the best possible way." Alice said.

"We need to put the mates on the middle to prevent them from hurt." Vladimir said.

"Yes, we will have Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Kates with them." Caius said.

"A second circle will be formed with the Cullen, Eleazar's coven, Benjamin, Tia and Amun, the Irish, Vladimir and Stephan and the brothers." Jasper said.

"The last circle will be formed with the rest of the vampires." I said and they nodded.

"Good, where this is going to happen?" Marcus asked.

"They will be coming here and the battle will be done in our garden, in two days." Alice said with her eyes closed. "Damn, Maria just killed Rosalie as she was stopping her to claiming Edward."

"At least the bitch got what she deserved." Emmet said sneering.

"More than that as Edward had his fun with her before Maria kill her." Alice said sad.

"Ok, we have one more day before the battle." I said, "We will try to train and to rest before the battle."

During the next fifteen hours, we trained with Jasper and Caius telling us what to improve. I could see my brothers snickering when jasper sent me to the wall for the 18th time and I had my own revenge when he did the same with them. Alice was working with Zafrina to find the best illusions to stop the newborns and some of the guards were preparing the garden for the battle.

When the day arrived, we were sitting on the garden, enjoying a light diner when we felt a group of people arriving to our castle. We left the big doors opened to prevents the humans to understand what would be happening and a guards sealed them after the army entered. They were making a lot of noises and they arrived soon.

"Look Maria, the whore is here as you told us." Edward said.

"Yes, this could be good as you can see that the Romanians are here also." Maria said flicking her fingers and a wave of newborns attacked.

"Now." I yelled and the circles were on place.

I could felt my love's stress over this and I concentrate on the battle. The newborns were hard to kill and they seemed to have some gifted ones. A particular nasty one was able to handle wind like Benjamin so they were fighting on the side. I looked at Jasper and he nodded so I walked to the middle and I started to taunt Edward.

"So, I could see that you were not man enough to claim her." I said and he growled at me trying to read my mind but something was blocking him.

"You only took a whore, I will take her before I kill her." he yelled and lunged at me but I was able to dodge him easily.

"She is so soft, warm and so passionate." I said and he growled again.

"I will take her in every way I can." He yelled not paying attention to his surroundings.

"I don't think so." Caius said before he cut his head and he started to dismember him.

I could see Jasper circling Maria and she was scared. He was something when he was angry and the bitch wanted to kill his sister so he was merciless. Some minutes later she was dead, her dismembered body next to Edward on the whole.

Zafrina casted a big illusion of a nice clearing and the rest of the army was so confused that it took us some minutes to take over them. Marcus held a lighter and it was over in some seconds.

"Tonight we will rest and we need to clean this mess but tomorrow we will celebrate that this is over." I said and they cheered. "Come love, you need to sleep.


	12. Choices

I don't own Twilight.

Bel Pov

I entered the room to find Aro playing with Caleb while our coven looked at them smiling. Caleb was big, he looked like a seven years old boy and he was so sweet with me. He was able to eat normal food but he preferred to drink blood, animal or human. Aro would buy bag for him and I would buy some candies.

Our life was easy, Marcus was happy with Victoria and they were planning their wedding; Caius and Dora loved to travel and were able to do it after Maria and Edward were no longer a problem. Carlisle was working on the local Hospital and Esme was decorating the castle. Alice was creating a new bag's line and Jasper was training the guards with Emmet's help.

I was learning how the laws of our coven while working as the keeper. I wrote about the battle and the new treats that the brothers made with the Romanians and the others covens who were happy to see the three kings in love and happy.

The craziest thing was when my father broke up with sue and asked to be changed and enter in our coven. He said that he wanted to spend his life with us and Aro was very happy having him in Volterra. To our greatest surprise, Heidy was his mate so they were spending a nice honeymoon. Jacob was not happy with dad's decision but he thought that it could be good for us so he came to visit when they got married. Life was good and I was happy with my mate.

"Love, are you there?" Aro asked entering our room.

"Yes, I was remembering how we met." I said as he sat down near me.

"It was so nice, to fall in love with you was one of the best things that happened to me in my life." Aro said kissing my neck.

"I know, I never thought that this could go this way." I said opening his shirt. "To be able to get to know you, to fall for you, to have your baby."

"And to give him a little sister soon." He said caressing my little belly. "Is easier this time as we know what to expect."

"Hmm, yes, is easier." I moaned as he was licking my nipples. "I love when you do that."

"Your skin is so tasty love." Aro said and he slid down my panties and pressed me against the bed before opening my legs and kneeling down between them. "You taste so good."

He caressed my folds softly before he licked me slowly, taking my clit with his lips and nibbling it lightly. I was moaning his name and I yelled when he entered one cold finger inside me searching for my soft spot. A second finger entered my arse and he was moving faster and I was buckling my hips. When I was near my orgasm, he entered me hard and started to slam inside me making me yell his name. he was so good and I loved it so much, to feel his big cock inside me as I caressed his back. We didn't last long and we exploded together yelling our love. He helped me into the shower and we got dress fast.

All the family was waiting for us on the throne room. Dora and Victoria were standing next to their mates and I took my place next to Aro. Our guests looked at us smiling and Caleb sat on his father lap.

"Today we enjoy our peace, it took us a lot of work but we can live together and we'd work together to make our world better." Aro said and everybody nodded. "We decided to choose this day to become the one to celebrate our freedom and our peace."

"We hope that you would feel welcome here in Volterra." Marcus said.

"That you will feel comfortable enough with us to be able to ask for help when this could be needed." Caius said.

"Thank you old friends." Vladimir said bowing to the kings.

"So now, we will celebrate and we will enjoy our life together in harmony." Aro said standing up and taking me to the dance floor.

"I wanted to thank you." Aro said spinning me around the room.

"What for love?" I asked confused.

"For the change that you gave me when I told you the true." Aro said smiling softly. "I lied to you and you let me inside your life."

"I was happy to find a good friend, somebody who could understand me and be able to talk to me like you always do." I said kissing his chin.

"I remember the first time I saw you. You were fire and passion and I wanted that for me." Aro said. "You gave me Caleb and you will give me a little princess in some days."

"You gave me hope." I said.

"Thank you love." Aro said kissing me softly.

"Aro, you are my life and I will always be happy with you and our family." I said closing my eyes for a second before I looked at his eyes. He was so beautiful. "I want to thank you for everything, our life is amazing and I thank every day that I spend with you."

"So what now?" Aro asked.

"We will be together and I know that I will be happy because I have something invaluable by my side." I said and he looked at me curious. "I have my best friend with me, my dear friend who knows all my secrets and have the keys to my heart and my soul."

"Dear friend, I will be always with you." Aro said kissing me and taking me to our chamber where he showed me his love as he would do it for the next centuries I would spend with him.

Ok, is was short but I hope you like it. Is the firs of my stories which I finished and I will move to other things. Thanks for you pacience and see you later.


	13. Note

Hi. my computer just broke. I will come back with more chapters as soon as I can. Sorry


End file.
